Arthur's crys
by MillaMaxwell12
Summary: Sorry heres a new summary. Morgana comes back with revenge, Gwen gets stuck in a bubble, Arthur fights (tries) Morgana, Merlin dies in the ending, and Arthur cries for the loss of a loved one


In Camalot there stands a high, and mighty castle for there people can be proud of and their king is King Arthur and their queen is Queen Gwen and by their side, stays a loyal manservant named Merlin; But one night Morgana the evil high priestess came and attacked Camalot and now the Knights of camalot and loyal friends to Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen fought for them. "MERLIN! Protect my queen and you stay safe too, my friend!" Arthur gave a smile to them both and left through the door to fight Morgana who has gone mad.

"What shall I _do_?" Gwen looks at Merlin with a worry face "Morgan is here and I'm happy she's alive but she's-" Merlin runs to Gwen's side and gave a sad smile and hugged her.

"Don't worry. I'll change everything and bring everything back to normal. But can you promise me something without getting mad at me?" Merlin hugs her tighter and lets go to see her expression.

She smiled with a sad look, "Of course! I can never get mad at you! You're like a smaller brother to me and always to the end of time." she clapped her hands on Merlin's pale cheekbones

He smiles at her and sighs. "Well hear it goes..." He looks at her straight in the eyes, "Gwen, thank you sooo much. Your like an older sister to me and I thank you. But there's two secrets I've been keeping from Arthur _and_ you. One is that...I have magic but i was born with it and second..." he looks away from her worried-sad eyes, "I...I _also love him_." He looks at her with a apologetic eyes and smile and lets go. "But...I can't have him because he is yours but at the same time _I_ can't let him die, I saved him way to many times to know that also promise me one more thing, Gwen?"

She looked away and gasp but she knew about his love for Arthur because of the secret looks that Merlin glances at Arthur with a sad,hope, and sorrow love in his eyes. She knew but did this to him but as she was going to apologize, She instead answered him with a last promise, "I promise"

Merlin gave one of those sweet sad bright smile and said, "Thank you, Here's the promise...Gwen," He looks straight into her eye's as she strengthen herself to get the promise he had asked, "Gwen, Keep him safe, be there for him in time of needs, guide him too and bring Albion together. Love him for me if you want but love him for who he is and never falter because in spirit in Arthur's and your hearts, Ill be there and love you both. Please keep him safe till death do your hearts apart but remain together." He tries to fight back tears but couldn't and Gwen cries and run's to hug him, "I will and I'll love him more for you but why are you saying this?"

He hugs her and kisses her forehead and pulls back, "Please don't ask." As he stepped back more, he stops and held his hand out and his eyes shown gold. A bubble appears over Gwen. "WHA-? DON'T LEAVE,MERLIN! YOU...you can't..." She falls on her knees and cries. Merlin turns around and looks at her and said, "Make sure he don't get a boot licker, and also make sure he eats after I'm gone. And Gwen," She looks up to see him cry with bright blue eyes shown greif and love, "Thank you." And he runs out the door and she cries more in her hands.

Merlin is in the hall way going to his king and help him fight and save him and his friends. As he ran, he saw both Knights and Morgana's minions dead on the ground, but he kept running and as he came closer to the thrown room, he heard swords clashing and...magic. Merlin's body shivered but as soon he opens the door, he found his friends, Lance, Leon, Gwaine, Mordred, Percival, and Elyan fighting Morgana's minions and lastly Arthur and his heart leapt at the sight of him but soon came the shiver down his spine because Morgana's power his making Arthur back up. Merlin held his hand out and his eyes shown gold and Morgana flew backwards to the hard wall and slid down unconscious. Merlin sigh a little relief and ran to Arthur who was shock. Merlin yelled his name and Arthur snapped out of it. He stuttered, "Wa..was that you,..Merlin?"

Merlin hugged Arthur with a sigh of relief but sad sorrow, "YES! Yes that was me...I had _always _protected you since the day i called you an ass and prat. Ill _always _protect you even if I'm not here anymore..." Merlin let tears run down his pale cheeks, " Arthur, I-" Merlin was suddenly got hit by a magic orb with poison in it. Merlin was suddenly sliding down from Arthur till He caught him, "MERLIN!" After he yelled, Arthur bend his knees and held unto Merlin till his friends got done killing the rest of them, ran to his side. They yelled his name and Arthur was saying, nononono, this cant be happening?!"

"HEH! You stupid prat! you got what you deserved! HAHAHAHA!" Morgana''s laugh echo through the thrown room.

Merlin got himself together and stand up like nothing happened; But pain shot up his spine but stood up but he hissed at the pain. His friends and Arthur told him to go so they can fight but Merlin like always talked back, "Come on guys, you know me. I don't listen well." Merlin hissed at the pain again but ignored it and brightly smiled at them, "Hey Arthur, the only thing that can kill Morgana is excalibur. And the only way is to hold Morgana down and kill her." and everyone was shocked but nodded. "But the only way to hold her down is someone who can be sacrificed."

Morgana stood there and watched there every move while she was pissed the Merlin wasn't dying.

Gwaine spoke up first. "I'll do it! I'll Be the sacrifice. And princess, dont even think of speaking and telling me you'll be the sacrifice. You can't and will not be the sacrifice. You have a kingdom, your people, and your queen. 'T!" they were silence and Arthur was stunned and nodded and looked at Merlin who was smiling but fell to the ground.

Arthur grabbed Merlin on time and held him, saying, "Mer_lin_, where is my wife?" He stared at him while he was going to call him idiot but was interrupted. "Oh, Gwen? She's fine, you prat!" he smiled at his king and Arthur rolled his eyes and led Merlin to a wall to lean there. " ! as soon as this is over, we'll get you patch up,ok?" Merlin nodded with a sad smile. Arthur nodded and wen't back to the others.

Morgana grew impatient and started to attack Arthur who blocked her magic and while she has eyes on him while Gwaine snuck up on her and finally got her after 10 failed attempts. "LET ME GOOOOOO!"

"oh no you don't, Missy!" He gritted at his teeth. As Arthur launch himself with his sword in his hand to stab through Morgana and Gwaine.

Merlin cried and he pulled his head back and his eyes shown gold again to slow down time, which happened. Merlin pulled hissed at the pain but held his head high and walked to Gwaine and pushed him out of the way and grabbed Morgana and held her tight and his eyes shown gold again and time was fast again. Arthur stabbed Morgana and Merlin and saw Merlin's face gone paler than his skin. "MERLIN!" and his friends shown look of horror, _they must love me, hahaha i love them too._

Merlin only smiled with sooo much grief and sorrow for his king and he spoke up, "D...Did i for..get to men..tion _I_ was the sacrifice?haha...you pr...at.." Merlin fell to the ground with Morgana in his hands and his eyes shown gold again and Morgana turned to ash. Arthur knelled down to Merlin and told Merlin was going to take it out on the count of three. "One...Two..and" he pulled it out right before he counted to three.

"You,...PRAT! trying...to..kil.l me or sav..e me" Merlin said while he laid on his back while coughing up blood but was surrounded by _His _king and friends.

"Shut...up,Merlin! Why did you do this? Why did you save Gwaine? And sorry Gwaine. Why do you have magic? OH GOD,MERLIN!?WHY?"

They all want to know, I guess it's time now, huh? Merlin tried to look at all of them and even Arthur the royal Prat in the eye. He tried to brieath but couldn't but only said two sentences, "Fir..st reason is th...at I love every..one and cama...lot. The s..econd is..that.." he coughed out more blood while Arthur tried the cover up his wound by his hands but he was scared because Merlin was getting paler and paler by the minute. _I don't want to lose him! Why could it be me instead?, _"that I...lov..e you, arth..ur." As merlin was saying that, Merlin picked up his hand and lifted up to Arthurs face and whipped the tear off his face. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and gently kissed it. Merlin smiled and said hi last finale words to them. "Hey gu..ys," he looked at his friends slightly and smiled, "Keep a..n ey..e out onthe pra.. ?" They all had tears coming out and fighting them to hold them back. Merlin shifted back to Arthur while he saw him crying a baby prat but his eyes were tired so he last sentence was, "You as.s, i tol...d you my l..ove for...yo..u but y..ou cried wel th..ats fine i still...love...you...good..ni...ght." And that was it, Arthur cried and cried nonstop while everyone was also crying or taking anger out on the floor. Gwen came running in and screamed in sadness over a loss of her little brother and sat by Arthur and lifted Merlin's head into her lap. She closed Merlin's once full of hope,life,sadness, sorrow, anger now dull but shined eyes that re lifeless.

She grieved and Arthur couldn't stop crying and yelled, MERLLLLIN! THIS IS AN ORDER! COME BACK HERE OR I'll FIRE YOU HERE AND NOWW!" His voice was full of sad love, sorrow and anger as he continued to scream. His friends and his wife look at him and said he was gone, or that they'll look away to avoid more sorrow they have already but Arthur calmed a little after a while and rested his forehead on Merlin's now lifeless forehead and whispered only he and Merlin knew if he was alive and kissed the lips of Merlins and whispered again saying, "I love you too, you idiot."

Should i continue this?

After a week of cleaning up Morgana's mess, there was sadness across of the castle, the town, and the lands of camalot. Hunith cried after she got the news from Arthur that her son had saved his life but a price was paid dearly for he gave up his life for him and Gwaine. She cried and Arthur hugged her and hushed her. After maybe 2 in a half hour, she stood up and strengthen herself and hugged Arthur while he cried and said he was sorry. She hushed him and let go of him asked whens the funeral?. He replied with a sad face, "In a week, Hunith." She only nodded and walked away, leaving Arthur crying saying, "I'm sorry" and he walked away.

Gwen sat at her secret hideaway where only Merlin and her knew and cried with a blood-shot eyes. As she cried, she talked. "Why did you leave?You left all of us behind while you moved on." sniff, "We miss you so, so much, Merlin! Arthur doesn't hardly eat anymore and some nights, he screams from the terror that happened and he-" sniffs more and looks up, "he...he asks, where are you and i hug him tightly when he hears that you died. Our knights have a hard time, too you know? When they either remember and heard the news again the scream out of angered and sorrow or fall to their knees. And giaus. The old man is stubborn. He dosn't show his emotions and walks away. One time I came to his chambers, and heard him scream your name and it caused me lean on the door and slide down to cry. There's was this one time, " she chuckles at the thought a little and looks up, " A dragon came and sat right in front of Arthur who was shocked and fell to the ground. It shocked everyone. Anyway, the dragon asked where you are and a whole bunch of questions,too. He even had tears come out of his eyes." she started to cry again, "Arthur was shock at first but snapped out of it and started to silently cry and hushed the dragon and repeated 'I'm sorry' and the dragon roared but looked at him saying, 'Young king who was meant to die, was saved by the last powerful warlock _and_ dragon lord, died for you. You shown me something that nobody knew about you only Merlin knew. It was your sadness. I'll tell you one more thing, young king...' and that was it, I couldn't anything because it was a whisper. Anyway, its time to go. Also Merlin, We love you." she got out of hideaway and walked to wards the castle.

On sunday, There lays a funeral in Camalot. Arthur and Gwen held hands, while their friends sob and Giaus held his tears in. The people came and through flowers in the fire and cried as he burned with a red cape with a golden dragon draped over Merlin. Everyone left to drown their sorrows while one person stood there, crying and saying, "Merlin,..A dragon came and whispered to my ear saying that after everything that's going to happened, I'll meet you in the...future...but i won't die,...ill just sleep for a long,long time. And wait for you in the lake called Avalon in the future where they need me again. Hey Merlin," he looks up as if Merlin is watching (which he is), "Thank you soo much for everything you did. I heard stories of how you saved me with magic even though you would've gotten caught and executed but still you saved me and how you...love me for who...I am. Lets meet in the future, old friend and I'll also love Gwen now, too. Thank you again, you idiot." He cried again for 2 hours and stopped. He looked straight and and nodded and said said a prayer, "Please look after us," _me_, he said inside his mind, "and everyone in Camalot. and Thank you,amen."last tear slid down his face and he cleared it in his sleeve and walked away with a slight sad smile.

Should I make another story of this?

and this is my first Fanfic too. plz review and im trying to send PM but don't know how but i'll find out soon.

anyway plz tell me if I should make another story of this or not. i would like to hear to who ever reads this thank you :D


End file.
